Question: How many significant figures does $00.3485$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{3485}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{3485}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.